Multidrug resistant microorganisms have become a major health concern worldwide. The multidrug resistance bacteria are generally divided into four groups, MRSA (methicillin/oxacillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus). VRE (vancomycin-resistant enterococci), ESBLs (extended-spectrum beta-lactamases), and PRSP (penicillin-resistant Streptococcus pneumonia). Multidrug resistant bacteria are becoming increasingly problematic, particularly in health care and hospital settings.
Most organisms produce gene encoded antimicrobial peptides (AMPs) as innate defenses to prevent colonization and infection by multiple microbial pathogens. As such, AMPs are nature's antibiotics and have been the subject of intense research development, particularly against drug resistant microorganisms. AMPs have varying microbial specificities, cellular targets, modes of action, potencies, and adverse side effects against mammalian cells. Many of the AMPs under development suffer from weak activity, nonspecific cytotoxicity, and susceptibility to proteolysis. Accordingly, there is a need for new and effective AMPs, particularly for use against multiple drug resistant pathogens.